jumperfandomcom-20200214-history
Science of Jumpers
This page is based all off of theory. Jumpers are individuals who possess the power to teleport (or Jump). They have used their abilities for personal gain, to escape from their enemies and to change the course of history. The ability to Jump has existed for centuries and those who possess this gift have a freedom that most people can't begin to comprehend. They can transport themselves anywhere in the world at any time, for any reason. Due to a genetic anomaly, certain quantum mechanical interactions in the nerve cells of a Jumper create microscopic inter-dimensional apertures between this universe and another universe where physical laws as we know them do not pertain. This other universe is filled with an energy that even in the most minute amount is tremendously more powerful than the most powerful forms of matter and energy native to our universe. Because this energy is so powerful and because its extra-dimensional nature means it is not governed by the physical laws of this universe, it can actually fold space. Jumpers can generate a neuronal signal to modulate a pulse of this extra-dimensional energy that performs this folding of space in a manner and degree that opens up a rift in the fabric of space-time, thereby forming a temporary wormhole. Human consciousness is an expression of the universal field that binds and governs the structure of the entire universe as it interconnects with the quantum processes of the complex neurons of the human brain. Thus, the human mind is a projection of the unifying force in the universe and therefore has an omnipresent and universal aspect. Jumpers autonomically use this aspect of the human mind as a form of unconscious extrasensory spatial awareness that directs the wormhole's target point to a location on Earth of the Jumper's desire regardless of the motion of the Earth in its rotation and orbit. After a Jumper teleports, the wormhole remains for a few minutes as a "Jumpscar." The wormholes that Jumpers create are specifically tuned to the frequency of the extra-dimensional energy emitting from the Jumper nervous system. Because of this, in the few minutes that a wormhole continues to exist after being used by a Jumper it will not swall up and teleport non-Jumpers who happen to pass through it. Instead, non-Jumpers can simply walk through this invisible wormhole without any effect on them at all. It's completely unnoticeable. Other Jumpers, however, can use it and therefore actually follow another Jumper through his or her Jumpscar. In the instant a wormhole is first formed it will teleport anything depending on the size of the wormhole. The wormhole's size is dictated by the neurophysical effort of the Jumper in creating the original neuronal signal. The larger the wormhole, the greater the neurophysical strain on the Jumper. Experience and emotion play a key role in the affect of a Jump and depending on the Jumpers state of mind at the time, it can cause significant damage. Jumpers Jump for the first time at age 5. As they refine their gift, the Jump becomes more fluid. However, even the most skilled Jumper will cause environmental damage when in danger, angry or in a heightened emotional state during a Jump. A Jumper can only Jump to a place that he or she has been before or a place that they can see. Jumpers can take with them objects they are gripping that are not anchored to the Earth. They cannot Jump if they are tethered to the Earth or tethered to something that is anchored to the Earth. There are four main factors that affect the nature of a Jump. Skill level affects mainly the precision of the Jump. The more precise the Jump, the less unintentional the side effects there will be. A novice Jumper is a sloppy Jumper causing a great deal of side effects and leaving apparent scars. A Jumper's emotional state will affect the intensity of the Jump. The more freaked out a Jumper is the more side effects there will be. If a Jumper is calm, the side effects will be minimal and will not leave an apparent scar. A skillful Jumper can control the side effects of a Jump. He can also cause harmful side effects if that is his intent and if he has the skill to do so. The harder the Jump, the greater the side effects. For example, Jumping a car for the first time would be a hard Jump. Category:Jumpers Category:Jump Scar